


A Trainers Attraction..

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masterbation, Peeping, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: eighteen year old Ash is unable to look his friend in the face after having a very vivid and crazy dream..can he ever look past it...and what would his friend say when the dream is shared in honesty...will it destroy the very friendship they have or will Serena's answer hold a surprising outcome?





	A Trainers Attraction..

It was dark and everyone around him lay asleep..but he just couldn’t sleep..he had been thinking about something that he had never thought about before..he had a battle to fight tomorrow and for the first time he didn’t care about that..

Finally giving up on sleep he climbs out of bed and walks outside and just runs pikachu following behind him and the two wind up in the park where he sinks into bench wondering what was wrong with him...why was he suddenly unable to sleep...a crazy dream meant nothing..

He sighs as he thinks back on the dream:

The moon was beautiful and peeking out of the lake and he was taking a quick dip behind a large bounder while the others were supposed to be sleeping when he hears footsteps and he looks around the rock a bit nervously, when out walks Serena, she doesn’t notice Ash at first, and he’s in shock at what he saw. 

Serena’s hat is tossed is the first thing to be tossed to the ground and then to his even greater shock she slowly pulls off her shirt and he’s quickly trying to look at anything but her even though he had already gotten an eye full of her beautiful plump breasts.

He tried to be a gentlemen tried not to peek but he looks up at a sound thinking she might spot him and he silently gasped..

Serena stood stark naked on the beach and was approaching the water dancing and twirling never even aware that she was being seen...he just stood staring unable to look away..it was lucky for him that she never noticed him as she runs water and a sponge over her beautiful chest, and waist and blushes when she stops thinking she’s alone and then she’s slowly sitting down on a rock some distance away.

He watched as she looked one way then another before her legs spread wide and her hand slide down to the apex of her thighs and then he sees her start to rub herself at first she bites her lip staying quiet but then she slides her long digit into herself and he blushes as he hears her start to make soft groaning sounds and then as he’s starting to try and sneak away to the wooded area where his clothes were he hears her give a soft slow whisper, and he froze thinking he’d been caught cause the word that left her lips was his very own name..

But sneaking back over to the rock he sees that she’s still on her rock playing with herself and didn’t seem to notice he was there…

But then to his horror she looks up and just as she blushes pink and eyes him with caterpie like eyes, the dream had ended and he had woken up in the tent..

For weeks Ash had been unable to sleep worried he see the dream again and for weeks he’d been unable to look Serena in the face unable to unsee what he had seen in his dream..but then he felt someone sit down beside him..

Looking sideways he blushes red and sees Serena sitting with her hands folded in her lap all lady like looking like she wanted to comfort him but not knowing what to say..

But then she says “It's Okay Ash, I know whatever it is that is bother you is about me, whatever it is please tell me..so we can work through this and fix it..Im sure we can work this out..”  
Ash looks at Serena and her sencrity and felt guilt at what he had dreamed but didn’t want her to think anything was her fault or that there was anything wrong with her he just couldn’t let her think that..

So he looks at her and tells a half truth “It was a dream..I had a bad dream a few weeks ago, and I haven’t been the same since, but if you knew what the dream was Im sure you would decide you would prefer to travel on without me..” 

His eyes close and he’s struggling against tears of shame at himself..


End file.
